federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dnate Tuaid Felanct (DTF)
Biography '' ''Being a Morphite, Dnate was rejected because of his talents as an engineer into the community of the UMSS. Abandoning his species' violent and barbaric ways, Felanct stole a prototype spaceship and fled to Federation space when he was 17. His family swore to kill him if they ever met again. Upon arriving in the Sol system, Felanct was captured and harmlessly researched by Earth scientists, and then asked if he would reveal the location of his home planet bearing the same name as his species. Dnate instantly denied, and warned Starfleet of his species' warrior ways. Accepting Dnate's explanation, they put extra patrols around the border where Felanct entered. Released by Starfleet, Dnate pursued a career in Engineering, and in ten years was an instructor at the Starfleet acadamy on Therrenax. '' '' '' ''After five long years instructing and exploring in the 48 Zurok system, Dnate became more and more interested in the human race. After scoring a deal with a passing Captain to take him to Earth for a week, Dnate turned feral on the Captain's ship and injured several FS crewmembers. Realizing some primal Morphite instinct had been summoned (It was currently mating season), Felanct tried to explain but his pleas were ignored. He was demoted to Crewman, 2nd Class, and transferred from one deadbeat Starfleet Outpost after another, before he got lucky. Dnate scored a job working on the biggest project in the new FS, the Loki class starship. '' ' '' ''Dnate Tuaid Felanct was in charge of the systems and self-destruct mechanisms on the Loki, a very big job for one being. Nevertheless, Dnate followed his orders expertly, impressing the new crew of the Loki and the Senior Staff of FS as well. Noticing the attention, Dnate decided to take the risk and requested to be Cheif Engineer of the new U.S.S. Scarlet C, Loki Class. To his delight he was accepted, and started working his new position. He had lended help on the previous Scarlet whenever it passed through the 48 Zurok system, and already knew Captain Gillepsie and First Officer Quinn. Felanct also got to work with his best friend from the Acadamy, a Rapid Response officer named Cyberiade, from time to time. He occasionally sputters things that sound like nonesense. (Ex. "Walla Walla Ding Bing. Martha. Martha. Martha. Martha. Ping pong.") '' ' '' ''After receiving reports from the tolls of deaths of the Romulan War ,and the aftermaths of the Dazutiv First Contact .He has decided he was tired of war,that his people brought,that the outsider races brought and came to belive that no matter what Starfleet had accomplished or will accomplish,war will always be persistent in the Galaxy...Thereby taking a retirement into FS affairs for an undertemined period,he will however still accept to help into certain projects,mostly under friendship and will still participate rarely into ship activities.He has been asked to talk to his people to try an alliance with them for the Vituzad War,but he shuns away all attemps of conversation of that subject. '' '' '' ''''Dnate Tuaid Felanct was re-pursuing a career in Federation Starfleet, and was an Advanced Engineering Officer under the command of Commodore Ralph Fastolfe, also a friend of Dnate. His last project was assisting in the scripting of the new Standard Issue Phaser. '' '' '' ''General Information '' ' '' ---- ''Name: Dnate Tuaid Felanct '' ' '' ''Species: Morphite '' ' '' ''Gender: Male '' ' '' ''Year of Birth: 2223 '' ' '' ''Height: 5'6" '' ' '' ''Hair Color: Brown '' ' '' ''Eye Color: Purple/White'' ' '' ''Nationality: None (Supports no official nations outside FS) '' ' '' ''Languages Spoken: Federation Standard English, Morphite '' ' '' ''Current Age: Around a century old '' ' '' ''Group Information '' ' '' ---- ''Joined: Early 2009 '' ' '' ''Current Branch: Engineering '' ' '' ''Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander '' ' '' ''Current Position: Advanced Engineering Officer, Engineering Branch (Sometimes bartender on the U.S.S. Scarlet D, Celestia Class) '' '' '' ''The Sad Truth ''-- Dnate is actually a DW fan, and doesn't enjoy roleplaying.'' Category:Personnel Records